disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Robinsons
Meet the Robinsons is a computer-animated film and the 46th animated feature produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is based on the children's book, A Day with Wilbur Robinson by William Joyce, who also worked on the film's art design. Plot Lewis (Daniel Hansen and Jordan Fry), is an aspiring young inventor who was left at an orphanage by his mother when he was an infant. He has yet to be adopted and fears that he never will be. Convinced that his birth mother will want him, he attempts to invent a memory-scanning machine in the hopes that he can find her. He spends all of his time on the project, causing his roommate Mike Yagoobian (Goob) to stay awake for days. This makes Goob fall asleep during his important little league game. At Lewis' school science fair, Lewis is approached by a mysterious boy named Wilbur Robinson (Wesley Singerman), who claims to be a "time cop" from the future. Wilbur says that a man wearing a bowler hat has stolen a time machine that Wilbur wishes to recapture. The sinister 'Bowler Hat Guy' (Stephen Anderson), sends Doris (Ethan Sandler), his robotic bowler hat with mechanical arms, to sabotage Lewis' memory-scanner. As Lewis begins demonstrating the use of his machine, it explodes, throwing the science fair into chaos. Lewis runs out, and the Bowler Hat Guy steals his unattended memory scanner. Wilbur tells Lewis to go back to the science fair and fix the machine. To prove suspicious Lewis that he is from the future, Wilbur takes him to a flying time machine to take them to year 2037, thirty years forward. While giving Lewis a tour of the fantastical world of the future, Lewis realizes he can use the time machine to go back and see his mother. Wilbur insists he go back to fix the memory scanner, and while arguing, they crash the time machine. Wilbur asks Lewis to fix it, and Lewis agrees under the condition that Wilbur take him back to visit his mother afterwards. Wilbur tries to hide Lewis in the garage of his house, but Lewis leaves and meets Wilbur's grandfather, Bud (Steve Anderson). Bud takes Lewis on a tour of the house, during which Lewis meets the rest of the fun-loving and overly-eccentric Robinson family. Wilbur explains that his father, Cornelius, the only member of the Robinson family that Lewis did not meet, invented several of the futuristic inventions earlier seen, coining the motto "Keep moving forward". Meanwhile, Bowler Hat Guy and Doris follow Wilbur and Lewis to the future and attempt to kidnap Lewis so he can show them how his memory scanner works. Meanwhile The Robinsons offer to adopt Lewis but change their mind when they discover that he's from the past. Lewis runs away in misery after finding out Wilbur lied to him about going back to see his mom, and encounters the Bowler Hat Guy, who lures him into his time machine by promising to bring him to his mother. At an abandoned orphanage, the Bowler Hat Guy reveals himself as an aged and deeply embittered Mike Yagoobian (Goob). He also reveals that Lewis is Cornelius Robinson, making Wilbur his son and the Robinsons his family. He tells Lewis that he is to be blamed for a miserable life of Goob. He later met DOR-15 (Doris), a failed and abandoned invention of Cornelius'. They co-operate to steal the time machine and plotted to use it to capture and plagiarize Lewis' first famous invention, to ruin Lewis's career as an inventor. Goob and Doris prepare to present the stolen invention to a corporation in Lewis' time. Wilbur and his robot Carl (Harland Williams) save Lewis and escape, but Doris destroys Carl. The scenery around Lewis and Wilbur (still in the future) darkens, and Wilbur vanishes into oblivion as history is being rewritten. Lewis enters the derelict house and discovers the memory-scanner in the garage. Viewing its records, he discovers that after mass-producing the memory-scanner, Goob also mass-produces Doris, whereupon the multitude of robotic hats took control of their wearers, something Goob hadn't planned. The Robinsons' utopian future is replaced by a Doris-controlled, smog-darkened industrial empire, with mankind reduced to slaves. Pursued by an army of DOR-15 hats, Lewis manages to repair the time machine and uses it to go to the precise moment and location whereat Goob signs the contract at InventCo. Lewis causes Doris to disappear into oblivion by promising that he will never invent her. Lewis then shows Goob the bleak future Doris would have created, which is transformed before their eyes back into the Utopian future. After they land near the Robinson house, Wilbur is brought back into existence. Lewis gets Wilbur to offer for the Robinsons to adopt Goob (after he hit Goob with karate), but Goob, ashamed of what he has done, hides and then walks off uncertain of what to do. Cornelius (Tom Selleck) appears back from his business trip and meets his younger self. Wilbur fulfills his promise to Lewis by visiting the moment at which his mother abandoned him. Lewis nearly interrupts her from leaving the infant "him", but stops, choosing his Robinson future over a childhood with his mother. Finally, Lewis returns to his own time and prevents Goob from becoming the Bowler Hat Guy by waking him up in time to catch the ball that wins him the game. Lewis then returns to the science fair and demonstrates his memory scanner on the science fair judge, Dr. Krunkelhorn (Laurie Metcalf), revealing that she is Wilbur's grandmother, Lucille. Lewis also meets a young Franny. Bud and Lucille adopt Lewis, who name him Cornelius and sets to work building Carl in an observatory bought by Bud and Lucile which one day becomes the Robinson house. Just before Lewis/Cornelius drives off with Bud and Lucille, he turns around and waves at Goob, who is also leaving the orphanage with his own new family. Bud and Lucille move into the house Lewis saw further in time where he continues his inventing, fulfilling his future. Voice Cast *Jordan Fry & Daniel Hansen - Lewis *Wesley Singerman - Wilbur Robinson *Aurian Redson - Frankie *Jamie Cullum - Singing Voice for Frankie *Don Hall - Uncle Gaston *Ethan Sandler - DOR-15, Uncle Fritz, Aunt Petunia, Spike, Dmitri, Cousin Laszlo *Harland Williams - Carl *Jessie Flower - Young Franny *Joe Mateo - Tiny *Kelly Hoover - Aunt Billie *Adam West - Uncle Art *Laurie Metcalf - Lucille Krunklehorn *Matthew Joston - Michael "Goob" Yagoobian *Nicole Sullivan - Franny Robinson *Steve Anderson - Bowler Hat Guy, Grandpa Bud, Cousin Tallulah *Tom Kenny - Mr. Willerstein *Angela Bassett - Mildred *Tom Selleck - Cornelius Robinson Music #"Another Believer" - Rufus Wainwright #"Little Wonders" - Rob Thomas #"The Future Has Arrived" - The All-American Rejects #"Where Is Your Heart At?" - Jamie Cullum (written by Wainwright) #"The Motion Waltz" (Emotional Commotion)" - Rufus Wainwright #"Give Me the Simple Life" - Jamie Cullum #"The Prologue" (Score) #"To the Future!" (Score) #"Meeting the Robinsons" (Score) #"The Science Fair" (Score) #"Goob's Story" (Score) #"A Family United" (Score) #"Pop Quiz and the Time Machine Montage" (Score) #"The Evil Plan" (Score) #"Doris Has Her Day" (Score) #"Setting Things Right" (Score) #"There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" - They Might Be Giants #"Kids of the Future" - Jonas Brothers Production As the fusion between Disney and Pixar occurred during the production of the film, John Lasseter became the chief creative officer for the Walt Disney Company. When he saw an early screening for the movie, he told the director Stephen Anderson that he didn't find the villain scary or threatening enough, and suggested that he make some changes. Ten months later, almost 60% of the movie had been scrapped and redone. The villain had improved and was given a new sidekick, a dinosaur chase had been added, and the ending was changed Reception The film received generally favorable reviews from critics. Over its theatrical run, it grossed $97,822,171 in the United States and Canada and $71,510,863 in other territories, totaling $169,333,034 worldwide. Trivia *Many adaptations From the Tomorrowland and Discoveryland section of the Disney Parks are shown in this movie: **A ground sign said TODAYLAND. This is a reference because, as the movie was placed in the future, this represents Tomorrowland. **Many of the inventions of the future look like Tomorrowland atractions. Category:Disney animated features canon * Category:Disney films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on children's books Category:2007 films Category:Animated films Category:Heroes Movies Category:Heroes films